1. Technical Field
This exemplary disclosure generally relates to a heat sink assembly, and particularly to a heat sink assembly, a portable electronic device using the same and a wireless modem using the heat sink assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are to be found in electronic devices such as computers, projectors, servers, and the like, for removing heat generated by heat-generating electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) etc., to ensure that the electronic components function properly and reliably. Portable electronic devices have become smaller and more compact. Effectively dissipating heat becomes critical to the work life of internal electronic components. However, the large sized heat sinks needed to dissipate the heat in the compact spaces, are not compatible with the requirements for compactness.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art